Gracias
by Hitomi Akera
Summary: Los pensamientos de Hinata justo en el momento después de su confesión, ¿que es lo que la peliazul tiene que decir?


__Este One-shot esta inspirado en la confesion de Hinata, durante la pelea con Pein, esto es como su pensamiento ante su "muerte" aunque comprende la visión de la Hyuga durante la serie.

* * *

_**Estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, siempre lloraba y me rendía por eso, estuve a punto de caer en el camino equivocado, pero tú... tú me has mostrado el camino correcto., "Siempre iba detrás de ti.. esperando que me sorprendas... sólo quería caminar junto a ti, sólo quería estar contigo...", "Tú me has hecho cambiar, tu sonrisa me cambió, por eso no tengo miedo de morir si tengo que morir para protegerte, porque... Yo te amo... Naruto.**_

Me coloque en posición de combate, realmente no espero poder vencerlo solo quiero liberar a Naruto-kun, tal vez no sea nada comparada con el Akatsuki pero no me rendiré. Logre romper algunas varas que aprisionaban a mi amor pero el poder de repulsión de aquel hombre no me dejaba acercarme más, y en el tercer intento de volver hacia aquel rubio que me hacia temblar logre decirle aquello que me daba fuerza. Pero nuevamente aquel poder me mando por los aires hasta caer precipitadamente al suelo.

Sentí el frío acero atravesar mi piel, la sangre comenzó a brotar de esa herida, podía sentir aquel cálido liquido deslizarse sobre mí piel. Caí inconsciente y no supe más, pero mi corazón no dejaba de latir desesperadamente, no es por saber que moriré, esta sensación es por él.

Y pensar que así termina mi vida, la honorable heredera de la rama principal del clan Hyuga muere a manos de un Akatsuki por proteger a un demonio, si en definitiva esas serán las palabras del consejo. Pero no me importa, yo di todo por el, por que siempre lo admire, tal vez no se exactamente cuando fue que comencé a amarlo, pero se que lo que siento es real y no me arrepiento de lo que hice porque seguí tu ejemplo hasta el final, tal vez yo no fui tan fuerte como tu pero se que mi sacrifico no fue en vano. Te levantaras y ganaras, protegerás konoha como siempre lo hiciste, lo único que lamento es que no estaré ahí para verte.

Jamás fui lo que los demás esperaban, "un caso perdido" fue lo que dijo mi padre antes de dejarme a cargo de Kurenai-sensei, y desde entonces solo fui una vergüenza para él, pero ahí fue donde tú me diste aquello que necesitaba. Te seguí desde la distancia, tratando de alcanzarte, pero no lo logre, de igual manera seguí corriendo hacia ti.

Tiempo después nos volvimos a encontrar, los exámenes chunnin fueron una oportunidad para demostrarte todo lo que había logrado pero al final de demostré lo contrario. Tuviste que hacer una promesa por mí y en cuanto lo supe una alegría me invadió, te importaba aunque fuera como una amiga o compañera pero te importaba.

Pero en cuanto me entere que lucharías contra Neji-onisan no pude evitar preocuparme, pero aun así yo siempre supe que podrías vencer, iría a verte junto con Kiba-kun, y mientras lo esperaba llegaste tú y en cuanto te vi logre notar que toda esa confianza que irradiaba tu mirada se había ido. Hice un esfuerzo y logre decirte lo que pensaba, me agradeciste y de nuevo pude ver esa mirada que tanto me gustaba, te diste la media vuelva y pronunciaste unas palabras que quedarían grabadas en mi recuerdo y mi corazón.

**_Hinata... siempre he pensado que eres... tonta, tímida y supermiedosa, básicamente un bicho raro pero te digo algo, de hecho me gusta... la gente, como tu!_**

Tal vez no fue una declaración de amor, pero para mi fue un sueño, te agradaba. En ese momento una esperanza nació en mí, tendría tal vez y solo tal vez una mínima posibilidad de gustarte, de ganarme tu amor y eso fue un deseo cumplido.

Durante tu batalla contra Neji-onisan, lograste cambiar su forma de ver la vida, ya no creía en el destino y nuestra relación mejoro, de nuevo gracias a ti. Tiempo después compartimos muchas misiones juntos, y yo siempre trate de mostrarte mi valor para que pudieras reconocerme. Y así fue amables palabras me dedicaste cada vez que hacia algo bien y eso fue suficiente para mi.

Te fuiste dos años y medio, durante ese tiempo no saliste de mi vida al contrario este amor creció más porque junto con mi primo inicie mi entrenamiento, esforzándome como tu. Logre convertirme en chunnin, mi padre me reconoció de nuevo pero aun no era suficiente tenía que seguir mejorando.

Regresaste y lo primero que hice frente a ti fue desmayarme, pero no podía evitar hacerlo cuando te encontrabas cerca de mí, esa es mi naturaleza pero igual me dio mucha alegría verte de nuevo. Comenzaron los problemas pues Akatsuki estaba en tu búsqueda, el kyubi era su objetivo, y por ende tu, siempre tu. No podía dejar de reclamarle a la vida el trato que te daba pero con tan solo verte supe que no te importaba lo que la vida tratara de decirte tú seguirías por el camino que has elegido.

Poco tiempo después Kakashi-sensei, nos dirigió en una misión para buscar los escondites de Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama nos dejo claro que tu no sabias nada y que no debías enterarte o sino saldrías corriendo en busca de Sasuke, así que me prometí a mi misma dar todo de mi para que tu lograras cumplir tu promesa, caímos en una trampa pero por fortuna nadie salió herido pero de igual forma me sentí mal por no cumplir con lo que me había propuesto, luego mi visión fue afectada por la usuaria del Shoton, por lo tanto salimos en su búsqueda.

Al encontrarme con ella la ataque, usando el Hakke Sanjuni Sho (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas) pero resulto ser un clon, la real apareció detrás de mi y me encerró en un cristal con una des sus técnicas pero por fortuna logre hacer una capa de chakra para protegerme, no iba a morir tan fácilmente después de haberte fallado, yo seguiría avanzando hasta lograr alcanzarte porque ese es mi sueño.

Luego por fin nos reencontramos y la alegría me invadió, podría demostrarte cuando había mejorado, aunque por ordenes de Tsunade-sama tuvimos que separarnos pero me alago el hecho de que ella confiara en mi control de chakra como para participar en el sellado, una sensación de bienestar se alojo en mi corazón en aquel momento aunque la misión fracaso.

Regresamos a la aldea, y otro tiempo paso en el cual casi no te veía, pero otra vez la oportunidad de ayudarte apareció, cuando Kakashi-sensei nos pidió a Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y a mi ayudar en la búsqueda de Sasuke e Itachi, por lo que no dude en aceptar, el ayudarte en cumplir alguna de tus promesas me hacia sentir útil para ti.

Una vez llegamos al área donde buscaríamos, Kakashi-sensei nos dividió en equipos, al ordenar que estaríamos en el mismo equipo me alegre, ya que estaría a tu lado en otra misión, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que nos topáramos con el antiguo ayudante de Orochimaru, le atacaste y entablaron una pequeña conversación y te entrego un libro, desconfiaba de su veracidad pero creo que no desperdiciaríamos la oportunidad de averiguarlo, nos revelo que había implantado restos de su maestro en si mismo. Al activar mi kekkei genkai, me impresione de ver que lo que decía aquel sujeto era verdad, no podía entender el porque de tal acción pero se que eso es porque yo no poseo ese deseo de poder.

Posteriormente nos encontramos con un Akatsuki pero este era diferente de los demás, hablaba de una forma infantil mientras nos burlaba con facilidad con un extraño jutsu, al usar mi byakugan pude lograr localizar su ubicación pero su técnica era rápida para escapar. Luego una especie de planta apareció y nos informo que Itachi esta muerto por lo que después de la retirada del enemigo nos dirigimos al lugar, llegamos tarde y se que eso te frustro.

Quería decirte algo para animarte pero algo en mi me decía que las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, nadie dijo más y volvimos a konoha, con el animo por los suelos.

Ahora se que lo único bueno que eh hecho por ti es sacrificarme hoy, tal vez te olvidaras de lo que te eh dicho pero eso no me importa, podre morir tranquila sabiendo que te lo dije y te defendí. Moriré amándote justo como tú seguirás adelante por tus promesas.

No tengo nada que reclamarte, ni hoy ni nunca, porque amarte fue mi decisión. Muchos creerán que fue una estupidez pero ellos jamás sabrán lo que tú hiciste por mí, te doy gracias hoy y siempre pero siento que eso no es suficiente. Te seguiré apoyando donde quiera que este y velare por ti con todo el amor que te tuve. Para que seas feliz.

Gracias Naruto-kun…. Y recuerda que yo…. Te amo.

* * *

Quiero creer que les gusto xD pero eso lo sabre con sus reviews.


End file.
